Agape
by Doggiegal
Summary: [a belated Valentine's Day story] I can’t help but stare at him. This guy is totally hitting on Rinny! [oneshot][Selphie POV]


_Agape_

By Doggiegal

We're going to the doctor's office—Rinny and myself, I mean—because we caught the flu too. All of Garden has been sicky because of this flu virus going around! Rin and I have had upset stomachs for a day or two now, and our men have finally convinced us to check it out so they'll stop worrying and whining at us.

"A-choo! A-choo! A-choo!"

"Bless you," I offer up with a smile, but Rinny just frowns and sniffles.

A UPH (Unidentified Person's Hand) lands on Rinny's shoulder and we both jump in surprise. A young boy, no older than sixteen or seventeen, stands behind Rin.

"Hi," he announces shyly. We exchange confused glances, not quite sure what's up with this guy who can't take his eyes off of her.

"Hi," Rinoa answers slowly, and I giggle.

"I'm Sean!" A rosy color has spread all over his cheeks.

I laugh. "I'm Sefie, and this is Rinny. It's nice to meet you."

"It was my pleasure—you're hot," he blurts out, staring at Rin. She arches an eyebrow, causing him to redden even more. "Wha-What I meant to say was that I've never met an angel before." I can't help but stare at him. This guy is totally hitting on Rinny! Not only is he a year or two younger than she is, but there's also the fact that she's MARRIED—to _Commander Squall Leonhart_, no less. _Everybody_ knows that they got married—Sean can't fake ignorance if Squall beats him up for this.

"The wings are a decorative design," Rin points out. She wasn't willing to acknowledge the fact that he was flirting with her only a few weeks after her wedding.

"I know. They're beautiful…just like you." Rinoa has amazing self-control, simply raising her left hand and showing him her wedding ring.

"I'm happily married. A-choo!" She sniffs and gives him a _look_.

"If you're so happily married, where's your husband? Off for a midday tryst with Instructor Trepe?"

A-choo! Sniffing, I watch as Rinny snaps.

_Slap!_

"My husband is working right now. Don't you _ever_ hint that he has been anything but faithful! I don't know what you want, Sean—if that's even really your name—but I assure you, Squall _will _hear about this."

"Selphie! Selphie! We're ready for you!" Dr. Kadowaki's new (and loud, even by _my_ standards) assistant, Ginjer, asks (or yells, rather) frantically.

I wave goodbye to Rinny and Sean the weirdo and enter the office. The infirmary kinda scares me—what with its funky disinfectant smell and its eerily lumi—lumines—_brightness_—, but I ignore my fear and walk over to the doctor.

"What's wrong, Selphie?" she asks kindly, and I explain how Rin and I caught the flu going around and all that fun stuffs. She sighs—I guess she probably got bored of it after the first thousand cases—and gives me a routine check-up, confirming my flu suspicion. She gives me a lecture (what else is new?) afterwards about getting bedrest, drinking fluids, and stocking up on Vitamin C. Yeah, right! Like I'd actually _listen_.

I soon leave, and Rinny is called in. I am surprised at how long it takes Rinny to get _her_ check-up. When the door opens up, I get up to greet my friend and leave, but a disheveled Ginjer walks out. "Selphie?" she scream-asks. I nod in response, mainly to shut her up. Unfortunately, she had more to say. "Would you do me a favor and fetch the _Commander_," and at this, like the majority of the female population of Balamb, she sighs in admiration, "for me?" _Squall_? Why would _Squall_ be involved? Maybe Doctor Kadowaki doesn't trust Rinoa to care for herself and wants Squall to care for her? Whatever. I freeze for a moment, shuddering. The last thing I want is to turn into HIM! Shaking it off, I nod again, and set off to find Rin's elusive husband.

I check his office first, simply because he's bound to be there, 'cause he always is if he's not in the Training Area. And something tells me Rinny'll kill him if she finds out that he was there. I hear voices (I was right! Hah! Score one for Selphie!), so I peek through the crack between the door and the wall. Squally and Quistis are talking, and he's holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks again; I doubt I would have found the time to get these—nevertheless remembered them—so I really appreciate this. I did give you a check, right?"

"Yes, you gave it to me yesterday. They're beautiful—I'm sure she'll love them. Plus, it's such a sweet gesture." Quistis sighs. "I just wish my boyfriend would do something like that for me."

Avoiding that topic altogether, he spoke. "You _are_ certain that she'll like these roses?" He's really nervous. Who _wouldn't_ accept those lovely roses as a Valentine's Day gift?

"Of course! Rinoa loves flowers and things like that. Plus, she'll just be glad that you remembered Valentine's Day—considering you forgot the last two years and all." He has the decency to blush, causing Quisty to grin.

"I wasn't used to having a girlfriend then," he points out sullenly, almost defensively. She shakes her head.

"That worked the first year, but you can't honestly use that excuse for the second time."

"Well, we were busy then." He shrugs. "Selphie had us setting up for her party all day." I giggle, remembering my habit of forcing people to help me with my various festivals. Heck, Irvy and Zelly are setting up for me right now. Deciding that I'd waited long enough, I knock on the door. Okay, so I'm a little impatient as well. Nothing wrong with that, right? Squall opens the door…and panics immediately.

"Selphie! Where's Rin? I thought that the two of you were getting checked up by Doctor Kadowaki? Is she all right?" Squall's worry is sweet, and—along with the roses—it would make Rin's day.

"She's _fine_, Squall; you don't have to worry about that." I think. "Dr. Kadowaki just wants to discuss something with you two." Hopefully Squall won't kill me if I'm wrong!

"What is it?"

"I have _no_ idea. I'm just Messenger Girl, remember?" Seifer calls me that, on account of the time I delivered a message to his team during the Dollet mission.

He smirks at my joke before ushering out, locking the door, and following me back to the infirmary. We knock on the door and Ginjer looks relieved to see us. "We were beginning to show," she teases in that loud tone of hers. Both Squall and I wince.

We both enter, even though they had only wanted Squall to begin with. Rinny smiles softly at us, but she gasps in delighted surprise as Squall hands her the flowers and lightly presses his lips to hers. "Happy Valentine's Day," he mumbles lovingly against her lips.

Slightly embarrassed by this (somewhat) public display of affection, the good doctor clears her throat. "Um. Yes. Now, if the two of you are quite finished, let's get down to business." They both pull away from each other and turn bright red at her comment. "Your wife has been throwing up and has been very emotional recently, yes?" Squally nods, slightly confused at where this was going. How was that second part relevant, anyways?

"Well," she continued, "if I'm right—and the test we took earlier, Rinoa, will either confirm or deny my suspicions—Rinoa's not sick at all." We all give her funny looks, but she explains further. "In fact, I think you two might want to start planning for a new member of your family." No dice. "…Rinoa's showing signs of pregnancy." It takes us a while to digest this information. Rin, _pregnant_? Rinny herself looks shocked, and I fear that Squall may pass out. Kadowaki leaves to check on the test-y-thing, and the room is silent for awhile.

Finally, Squally breaks the silence. "A baby?" he asks in a strangled voice, and I can see conflict on his face—and I know what it's about, I swear! He doesn't know what to do! He's neither ready for a child nor really wants one, but doesn't want to lose the love of his life, either. But he's not the only one afraid here.

"Do you want this baby, Squall?" She looks at him fearfully, and the unspoken question is audible: _Do you still want _meThis is the first real challenge—not counting everything with Ultimecia, of course—their relationship has faced, and if they can't get through this…their wedding is ker-put.

Squall, having made his decision, wraps his arms around Rinoa, causing her to look up at him. "I—I don't know if I can do this. I mean, be a good father. I…never had one myself, really. But…I guess I'm willing to try, if you're doing this with me." They smile at each other, content for the time being.

I turn to the door and open it in an attempt to leave, but Rinny speaks before I can. "Sefie…please don't leave. I'm nervous enough as it is—it gives me great comfort to know you're here." She gives Squally's hand a squeeze, letting him now that he gave her comfort as well. He gives her a soft smile, respecting her decision and her wants. If I ever get married, I want him to worship the ground I walk on—kinda like the way Squall is with Rinny, you know? I know what you're thinking: Aren't you gonna marry Irvy? I might; we'll see. Irvy is a flirt, as I'm sure you must have noticed by now, and I just don't know if he's really marryin' material. Squall, on the other hand, never even _looks_ at women other than Rin.

Dr, K comes back in, and she has a little grin on her face. The answer, of course, is obvious. Still, she vocalizes it, in case we're the stupidest people on Earth. "Congratulations! It's official. You two are going to be parents!"

And another chapter in their lives begins.


End file.
